


Coffee and Confessions

by koushizora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, BokuAka Week 2020, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushizora/pseuds/koushizora
Summary: Bokuto keeps asking Akaashi the cute barista out but he keeps rejecting him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Coffee and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work for bokuaka week! please enjoy!  
> prompt: coffee shop au

“Please go out with me!” 

Akaashi’s eye twitched at the question from this very… persistent customer before he sighed, “Sorry, sir. Could you repeat your order?” 

Bokuto pouted in return, his entire body seemingly deflating slightly. “Just a medium cup of mocha please...” he pouted while fiddling with his wallet to find the right amount of cash. 

Akaashi noticed this change in behaviour and quickly realised he had to do something before he got reprimanded by Shirofuku and Suzumeda for upsetting a customer. So as he wrote the instructions, he said, “One medium-sized hot mocha with extra chocolate and sugar syrup for… Bokuto-san, right?” 

It immediately brightened him up again. “Yes! That’s right!” the man grinned while passing the money to Akaashi. 

Seeing the way he smiled, even Akaashi couldn’t help but smile very slightly as he handled the transaction before making the cup of mocha for Bokuto.

Normally he would have passed the cup to Konoha or Washio to make the drinks instead as they were more experienced and had worked in the coffee shop for longer, but Bokuto once insisted that Akaashi’s drinks were the best, so it became that Akaashi would always make his drinks for him instead.

Konoha and Washio weren’t too offended by it anyways - they took it as being a small break from their usual coffee-making duties to chat with Bokuto or to tend to other tasks such as wiping down the tables or helping out Sarukui or Komi in the kitchen. Plus, they knew that even though Akaashi was relatively new to the shop, his coffee really was the best.

After carefully making the drink, Akaashi picked up a stencil with his slender fingers and held it carefully over the mug while tapping out chocolate powder from a shaker to form the image of a singing owl on top of the foam. He worked quickly and cleanly before putting away the utensils and moving the cup to a small wooden tray. 

“Mocha with extra chocolate and syrup for Bokuto-san,” or so Akaashi would have called out if it weren’t for the fact Bokuto was already waiting excitedly by the counter for his drink. “Here you go, Bokuto-san.” he said simply with a smile. 

“Akaashi, this is so cute!” Bokuto gasped while pulling out his phone to snap a photo to add to the many photos of coffee art that Akaashi had made for him. He then carefully took a sip of it and beamed brightly, “As good as ever, ‘Kaashi! You really make the best coffee!”

“I feel like it’s more chocolate than coffee.” Konoha chuckled as he placed clean mugs into the cabinets over the coffee machines. 

“Konoha!!”

“Honestly, it is more chocolate than coffee.”

“Akaashi!”

Konoha laughed loudly while Akaashi smiled softly at the way Bokuto was pouting.

* * *

This was a normal occurrence at the Fukurodani cafe. Bokuto had been a regular at the coffee shop for nearly two years now, dropping by during the breaks between his professional volleyball practice to get a little boost before either heading to an event with his team or back to more practice. He visited everyday except on Fridays and Sundays, and quickly built up a friendship with nearly everyone working in the shop, even the managers (one of whom used to be his classmate)!

On the other hand, Akaashi was a literature student studying in the university two train stops away, and had begun working at the cafe four months ago to gain a little extra cash. Though his first day was calm, on the next day he was met by a “Akaashi, can you make my coffee today instead?” from a customer he saw the day before. 

At first, he nearly dropped the cup as he heard his name from this stranger. Was this someone he had met before and was supposed to know the name of? Maybe a senior from high school… or a neighbour? Possibly a classmate? Though he did look a little familiar... 

While he was racking his brain for the name of this two-tone haired muscular man, he pointed nervously at his name tag. 

“That’s how you read your name right? Konoha told me you’re new here!” 

And so began Bokuto’s very blatant pining for the new barista and Akaashi’s constant rejections to offers of dinner dates and invitations to his volleyball practice (turns out Akaashi used to play setter in high school and Bokuto was a spiker in one of the top teams in Japan, the MSBY Black Jackals.) 

“Akaashi! Do you wanna catch a movie tonight?”

“Sorry, Bokuto-san, I have an assignment due tomorrow.”

“Akaashi! I’m going for lunch with Kuroo and Kenma, you should come along!”

“I’ve got classes at that time tomorrow, Bokuto-san. Have fun though.”

“Akaashi, why don’t we go visit this cool hot spring down the road?”

“My classmates asked me to go to dinner tonight. I’m sorry, Bokuto-san.”

Of course, they had more interactions than just that. Bokuto could start a conversation out of anything and wo uld often strike one up with Akaashi when he wasn’t busy at the cash register or making coffee. And if he wasn’t talking to Akaashi, he would just go back to his regular banter with Konoha and Komi.

During those times, Akaashi couldn’t help but glance over at Bokuto a few times. Whether it was to keep an eye on him to ensure he wasn’t causing trouble for them, or because he was interested in what Bokuto had to say about his current setter ‘Tsum-Tsum’ or his teammates ‘OmiOmi’ and ‘Sho-kun’, he caught himself looking more than he thought was normal. 

Once in a while, Bokuto would look over at him too and flash a big grin, calling him over to join their conversation too, to which Akaashi would usually reply, “I’ve got to handle the register” or “I need to make this drink” unless his coworkers offered to take over, insisting that he took a break to chat to Bokuto. 

Not that he really complained after a while - he quite enjoyed talking to him too. Bokuto was a very amusing person, and he just naturally drew people to his energetic self. 

Before realising it, Akaashi was becoming more and more attracted to the volleyball player and though he thought the sight of Bokuto’s muscular back was spectacular, he always felt a tinge of sadness to see it when he left the store.

* * *

A few more weeks had passed and Akaashi smiled softly as he saw Bokuto enter the nearly empty coffee shop. “Welcome,” he greeted him as he would to every customer.

“Yo! Akaashi!”

“Good afternoon, Bokuto-san. Am I guessing it’s your usual hot mocha with extra chocolate and sugar syrup?”

“You know it!” the spiker beamed while passing his money over. Akaashi took it and entered it into the register before beginning to make the drink as he always did. 

While doing so, he realised Bokuto was leaning against the counter and staring at him. 

“You’re not exactly subtle, you know that, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi said while carefully measuring out the ingredients for the drink. The sudden statement had Bokuto straightening up and cocking his head, “How?”

“You stare a lot when I’m making your drinks,” he elaborated, “and the way you ask me to hang out a lot… I’m thinking you like me more than a friend…”

“Well, why would I hide it?”

“Huh?”

This time it was Akaashi’s turn to become surprised. 

“I wasn’t really trying to hide it!” Bokuto grinned, “I like you a lot. If you wanna stay as friends then… well that kinda sucks but I get it! I’ll stop asking you out if you want me to too. But ever since we first met, I really really wanted to go out with you!”

Akaashi nearly dropped the mug in his hand, eyes wide and lips slightly parted in surprise. He quickly blinked and turned back to the coffee machine, wondering why he suddenly became so flustered when he already knew it. His cheeks were pink and his usually steady fingers became clammy as he made Bokuto his usual drink.

“Akaashi, are you alright?”

The barista bit the inside of his cheek. What was this feeling in his chest? Did he feel the same way? He couldn’t tell. Was it alright for him, a regular guy, to be dating such an amazing person like Bokuto? Would it make things awkward between them if they did break up? Not that he wanted to, but wait- if he didn’t want to break up does that mean he would want to marry him? Hold on this is moving too fast. What’s even happening?!

“Akaashi, the cup is spilling.”

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that indeed, he had poured far too much milk into the mug and some had spilled out of the sides. 

“S-Sorry, I’ll make you a new one!”

“No it’s fine, I’ll take this one. Don’t worry!” Bokuto chuckled a little at the cute sight of Akaashi’s red cheeks.

“Are you sure? That’s not really fair to you…”

“I’ll stop asking you out if you let me have that drink.”

For some reason, Akaashi’s face tightened a little at those words. The two of them stood still for a moment before Akaashi quickly dumped the ruined cup down the sink and wordlessly began making a new cup for Bokuto. He felt like his cheeks had never been redder in his life and Bokuto felt his heart was racing faster than it had ever been.

* * *

“So, Akaashi, what do you think about going out to the aquarium tomorrow evening? There’s a new display there I think you’d like!”

“Bokuto-san, I already told you I have an assignment due on Friday.”

“Ah… that’s right...”

“I wouldn’t mind going on the weekend though.”


End file.
